A Shrunken Detective and A Scientist Plus Two
by Namikaze Moonlight-chan
Summary: Miyano Akemi wasn't dead. She was far from it and because she was shrunk, she wants revenge on the Black Organization. With the help of Conan, Ai, Akai, and the FBI, she has nothing to lose. AkemixAkai, ConAi. Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm writing a story for Detective Conan! Here's the summary:

Miyano Akemi wasn't dead. She was far from it. And because she was turned into a child, she wants revenge on the Black Organization. With the help of Conan, Ai, Akai, and the FBI, she has nothing to lose. AkemixAkai, ConAi. Rated T in case.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

A few gunshots resounded in the air followed by a piercing scream and Conan knew that he was too late, or so he thought. He quickly got off his skateboard and ran into the warehouse expecting to see a grown woman dying in the floor, but instead saw a much smaller figure.

He ran towards the body to see a little girl who greatly resembles Miyano Akemi. Her shoulder was bleeding and her blue eyes were open in pain.

"M-Masami-san?" Conan asked unsure.

"C-Conan-kun, why are you here?" she asked and then widened at her high-pitched voice. She didn't sound like that.

That confirmed that she was indeed "Masami-san."

"I put a tracer on your car. I was sure you were going to meet the person behind this case. Damn it! If only I talked to you then!" Conan said. "You've shrunk."

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"Edogawa . . . No . . . Kudo Shinichi, a detective," he said revealing himself.

"Kudo Shinichi?" she asked with her eyes widened. "I see, the rumor was true. They killed the two I hired, and in the end, the organization has killed me, too."

"What organization?"

"It's large crime syndicate. I don't know much else, but their color is black."

"Black?"

"Masami-san" grasped Conan's shirt tightly. "Please listen to my final words," she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a locker key. "This is the real one. The one they took was a fake. The coin locker in Beika Station," she said. She then started to cough violently. "Please, before they realize. Sorry, but I'm not going to make it. I'll leave the rest to you, little detective."

She collapsed onto the floor with her eyes closed. "No!" Conan cried out. He checked her pulse and found it, luckily.

Using his phone, he called Agasa. "Hakase? Do you know anything about treating gun wounds?"

After Conan received a response, he sighed. "Okay then, bring the fake body, some gasoline, a lighter, and some gloves," Conan said. After a reply was made, Conan yelled just bring it now! There isn't much time! Track me with your GPS!"

Conan then hung up on the phone and ripped out a piece of his shirt and tied it around the girl's shoulder, applying as much pressure as possible.

'Kuso, she's losing a lot of blood,' Conan thought gritting his teeth.

The professor drove his car through lugging his fake body, lighter, and gasoline.

"Give me the body, Hakase!" Conan screamed and the professor handed it over.

Conan took out a syringe and gave the girl a shot on her other arm and injected it into the body. Luckily, the fake body was one of Agasa's successful inventions. Immediately, "Masami's" body was formed onto the fake along with her fingerprints.

Conan grabbed her gun with his gloves on a shot her shoulder precisely. He then dropped it on the ground along with her bag which contained her cell.

"Take the girl, go to your place, and patch her up! I'm staying here, for now!" Conan said. Agasa nodded and took the girl and ran out not before cleaning the blood off her.

Conan turned back to the fake body and opened the gasoline tank. He poured the gasoline over her and other parts of the warehouse before walking out of the warehouse. Without looking back, he lit the lighter and threw it backwards into the warehouse.

In a split second, the warehouse erupted into flames and Conan called Megure.

"Megure-keibu?" Conan asked. "I found the suspect of the robbery case. She committed suicide, unfortunately. "Huh? Yeah, she's in the Beika Warehouses."

"Thank you, Megure-keibu," Conan said before hanging up.

Later, Conan was seen giving Megure the keys to the coin locker. The billion yen was retrieved.

Conan sighed as he opened Agasa's door, he found a little girl with school clothes on. Her bag was on her shoulder. Conan looked in surprise. "Masami-san?"

"No, it's Haibara Mai," she said walking up the stairs with Conan following her dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>This is a really short chapter, but I promise to make a longer one next!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! This chapter was a bit longer, but not what I hoped. I will be able only to update on weekends, but not much because my Geomtry Regents are coming up. Maybe next week or two.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The next morning, two seven year-old children were seen running to go, or so it seems.

"Damn it, Miyano! Why did you take so long?" Conan yelled.

"It's your fault for not staying at your girlfriend's house yesterday! Why do you make a big deal about school? You're not even in first grade," Mai said. "By the way, aren't I Haibara to you, Kudo-kun?"

"Why are you so childish? Black Organization members probably aren't as childish as you, Haibara! Besides, you should be blaming yourself when you said that I'm in first grade! Without you, I would probably still be in high school!" Conan retorted.

Mai stopped running. "True, if it weren't for me, nothing would have happened. If my sister wasn't alive, she wouldn't have made the drug. There wouldn't even be an antidote. You wouldn't even know about the Black Organization and its evils. I never wanted to be a part of the organization. Now, I'm not even a part of it. Maybe you are right. It is my fault. I don't care if you kill me later. I just want my sister safe. Now that you found out that she made the drug, you probably wouldn't even try to save her," she said and started to run again with Conan trying to apologize.

'Damn, I messed up this time,' he thought. "Haibara!" he said trying to catch up to the girl. He caught up to her in no time because her speed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't know. I just expect all people from the organization to be bad. I know that you didn't mean to steal the billion yen. You just wanted you life and your sister back," Conan said.

Mai burst into tears. "I-I never knew that Gin and Vodka would lie to me! They were right! I was too naïve," she said. "My sister's probably trying to escape and she might die because of my mistake."

"Shh, I'm going to help you," Conan said comfortingly.

Mai nodded and cleared her tears. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "I'm so stupid, ne? Letting my emotions getting control of me," she said. They walked to school in silence. She looked up at the sky. 'Even if I do get my sister back, it still wouldn't be enough,' she thought.

At last, they got to Teitan Elementary and started to run up the stairs. Mai followed Conan to room 1-B and walked in.

"Conan-kun, you're late!" Kobayashi-sensei said.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I stayed over at my uncle's house!" Conan said.

"Okay, go to your seat, Conan-kun," she said. Conan nodded and did as told.

"Okay, today, we have another new student! Like Conan-kun, she also came from America!" Kobayashi-sensei said. "Introduce yourself: say your name, likes, and dislikes." (Lol Kakashi)

'I wonder . . . how are you going to introduce yourself, Miyano Akemi?' Conan thought resting his head on his arm.

Firstly, Mai looked a little shy and looked around timidly. 'Pretending to be the shy girl, ne?' Conan deducted.

Then, she smiled widely. "Hello, everybody! I'm Haibara Mai! I used to go to school with Conan-kun and it was fun there! I like kitties, doggies, and bunny rabbits! But I don't like people making fun of me. They're mean," she said pouting.

Conan was completely thrown off. 'W-what?'

"Now, take any seat you want," Kobayashi-sensei said.

Mai skipped into the seat in front of Conan. She leaned back to talk to him. "Looks like I threw you off," she smirked.

It suddenly turns out that Haibara Mai grew popular right away. The girls "oohed" at her prettiness and guys "aahed" at her cuteness. Apparently, boys became jealous of Conan and girls automatically became jealous of her, well the Conan fans at least.

Kobayashi-sensei coughed to gain attention. "Okay class, today, we are going to talk about family."

* * *

><p>Later . . .<p>

"And Ayumi's parents always make yummy sandwiches for her in breakfast! I love my mommy and daddy!" Ayumi said.

"Good job, Ayumi-chan," the teacher said. "Next is Mai-chan."

Mai smiled softly. "My parents . . . they were awesome. They used to give me piggyback rides, give me cookies before dinner, and read stories to me when I go to sleep," she said.

"W-were?" Mitsuhiko asked softly.

"Y-yeah, my parents are dead," she said. A couple of tears slid down her face, but she wiped them away quickly so that no one would notice, but Mitsuhiko and Conan did.

"I'm sorry, Mai-chan. Go back to your seat, now," Kobayashi-sensei said. She nodded and sat down on her seat with Mitsuhiko muttering a "sorry" to her. He was sitting next to her.

The bell then rung and everyone rushed out of school, leaving the Detective Boys and Mai behind.

"Hey, Mai-chan," Mitsuhiko said.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Since you're a friend of Conan-kun, would you want to join the Detective Boys?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Sure!" Mai said cheerfully. 'Without Kudo-kun, there wouldn't be a Detective Boy would there?'

"Yatta! I'll introduce you to everyone!" Mitsuhiko said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the conversing Detective Boys.

"I want to watch that new Kamen Yaiba movie coming out!" Genta cheered.

"Ayumi wants to, also!" Ayumi said.

Conan sweatdropped at their conversation.

"Hey guys, Mai wants to join the Detective Boys!" Mitsuhiko said.

"Okay, another person!" Genta said. "I'm the leader!"

'More like, Conan is,' Mai thought.

"Yay! We're going to solve more cases!" Ayumi said hugging Conan. "But Conan is the person normally solving all the cases." She smiled at Mai sweetly basically saying "Back off, he's mine!"

'Wow, Conan has a fangirl,' Mai thought. She then sighed. 'Well, at least Ayumi can keep her loved ones close to her. Even my so-called boyfriend didn't love me,' she thought. 'I wonder where he is now.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile . . .<p>

Everything happened in slow-motion. His cup of coffee fell onto the floor shattering into many pieces.

"Shuu," Jodie said.

Akai got up from his chair. He just heard from Jodie that his lover, Miyano Akemi died in a fire. It was deemed a suicide. He didn't know what to think.

"I'm going to sleep," he said walking up the stairs neglecting to clean up the mess he made. He had to make sure. He hadn't had enough time to answer the text message he received the day before. He came back from his job in New York.

"Wait!" Jodie said, but was met with the sound of a door slamming shut. "Shuu," she whispered.

James put his hand on her shoulder. "It would be better if he was left alone for now," he said.

Up in his room, he sat on his bed with his back leaning on the wall. Akai opened the text message again.

Fumbling with his phone, he made a reply. "Yes," he wrote down and pressed the send button. He waited for a reply.

The minutes passed by before he heard his ring tone. He received a message. Instead of a reply, he had a message from a server. "We were unable to reach this phone number. Please try again."

And so he did. He finally gave up after nine more tries. He closed his phone and his head hung loosely on his neck. His lover, Miyano Akemi, was truly dead.

* * *

><p>Poor Akai :(<p>

Anyways, reviews, constructive criticism, and suggestions are gladly appreciated. Also, let me know if I'm going too fast.

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I have the next chapter!

This chapter is a lot more longer than the first two. It's about 4,500 words. Hopefully, I have more time to update this week since it's Regent's week, but it took me so long to finish this chapter!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Conan and Mai were walking back to Agasa's house. Since it was ten at night, he decided that he should walk her home. The past week, the Detective Boys have been getting long jobs lately and the last one consisted of a tree, a cat, and short children who had trouble climbing up the tree.<p>

Conan had scratch marks and twigs in his hair. He was dragging his feet along the floor.

"Kudo-kun, if you're dragging your feet like that, why are you going out of your way to bring me back to Hakase's?" Mai asked.

"Because I feel like it," he replied.

Mai looked at him for a bit before sighing. "Well, whatever floats your boat. I should give you some first aid at Hakase's," she said.

"No need. I can take care of myself," Conan said wincing.

She laughed quietly. "Come on, Conan!" she said. They entered the house. "I'm home, Hakase!" she said.

When she heard no reply, she asked, "Hakase?" She looked around the room worried.

"K-Kudo-kun, stay here," she said.

"Huh?" Conan asked.

"Stay here," she said in a sterner voice.

"Fine," he said crossing his arms.

She smiled and ran out of the room opening every door and going upstairs until she arrived at the last door. She ran to it softly, being careful not to make any noise. Her heart was thumping hardly.

She put her hand on the knob. Her hand was touching the cold metal of the door and she quickly swung open the door with a look of shock on her face.

"I-imouto?" she asked.

* * *

><p>"Oy, Haibara, you took so long," Conan said when he saw Mai walk down the stairs. "Why are you so happy?"<p>

"Oh, it's nothing," she said. "Hakase was just stuck making another question for the Detective Boys."

She grabbed a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and poured some on a cloth. She put it on Conan's wounds and he winced. "Come on, stop being a baby," she said.

She applied some band-aids and Conan grumbled. "I look like a zombie, now," he said.

"Too bad! You don't want them getting infected, do you?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow," he said walking out the door.

"Ja ne!" she exclaimed.

When Conan closed the door, Mai went back up the stairs. "Shiho," she said as she walked in. "How are you doing?"

"What do you think?" she asked with her arms crossed. "You, you left me! I thought you were dead!" she cried.

Mai walked over to Shiho and hugged her. "It's okay, I'm alive and well. Gin ran out of bullets and gave me the drug. Conan helped me fake my death. I'm sorry," Mai said.

Shiho hugged back. "I was so worried!" Agasa smiled slightly and walked out of the room leaving the two sisters alone.

* * *

><p>The next day . . .<p>

Conan was leaning on his arm and looking out the window. He hadn't seen Mai anywhere and he was starting to worry that the Black Organization might have something to do with it.

He suddenly caught view of two girls running and noticed that one of them was Mai. He sighed and looked to the front of the classroom. Kobayashi-sensei didn't start class, yet.

'She seems to be waiting for something,' Conan concluded. 'But she would start class even if Mai was late, so that means-'

Conan was snapped out of his thoughts as the door opened. In came Mai, who took her seat next to Conan and someone new was also there.

"Okay class, we have another new student this year. Come on in!" Kobayashi-sensei said.

A child with wavy brown hair stepped in. She got to the front of the class and said, "Good morning, I am Haibara Ai and today will be my first day here. Mai is my sister and I came from America a week after her," she said.

'What?' Conan thought looking at Mai. 'She found her sister. No wonder she was so happy.'

'But, she is really different. Even though this girl is younger, she seems more mature,' Conan thought.

"Okay, everybody please be nice to Ai-chan!" Kobayashi-sensei said.

Ai sat next to Genta, who offered the seat next to him. "Thanks," she said coolly.

"No problem!" Genta said. "You're Mai-chan's sister, are you?"

She nodded. "You can join the Detective Boys, then!" he said cheerfully.

After class, Ai got officially introduced to the Detective Boys. After school, they went to get their shoes from their locker.

"You see, requests are sent to Genta-kun's locker," Ayumi said.

"Even though we're keeping it a secret from the teachers," Genta added.

Ai nodded in response and Genta opened the locker disappointed to find no requests from any one.

"Uh, nothing here! There's usually more in it, but today happens to be . . ." Genta trailed off laughing nervously.

"Come on, let's go home and play some soccer in the park," Conan said.

"Yay!" everybody except Ai and Conan cheered. Mai was getting used to acting like a child.

"Wait up!" Genta said taking his shoes out of his locker. When he found difficulty putting on a shoe, he peered inside of it. He pulled out a piece of paper and said, "Hey, it's a request!"

"Really?" Mai asked.

"He says he'll wait for us in Grade 1 Class A after school!" Genta said.

"Well then, let's get going!" Mitsuhiko said putting his shoes back in his locker as did everyone else. "To the grade one class!"

Everybody started running, including Ai.

"What, he disappeared from your house?" Genta asked to the boy in the classroom.

"Yeah, my nii-san disappeared suddenly," he said.

"Could it be a kidnapping?" Genta asked.

"Wait, I think there was a similar case before," Mitsuhiko commented.

"Oh yeah!" Ayumi said in realization. Conan and Mai laughed nervously.

"Hey, your 'nii-chan' isn't a cat or something is it?" Genta asked suspiciously.

"No," Toshiya said. "He's my nii-san. He's ten years older than me! He disappeared in the afternoon a week ago. He said that he was going to a friend's house, but never came back," he said worried.

"The police looked for him, too, but there was no use," the boy said. "I thought you guys could do something about it, so . . ." he looked down.

Genta and Mitsuhiko traded worried looks.

"Was there a ransom call?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Phone call?" Toshiya asked. "No, nothing like that."

"Are you sure he didn't run away?" Genta asked. It was the wrong thing to do because the boy grew angry.

"Nii-san woin't ever run away from home!" Toshiya retaliated. "Because we have a great relationship!"

"But he might have some special circumstances," Mitsuhiko said.

The boy had a dejected look. "Anyways, let's go to this boy's house," Conan spoke up.

"We'll talk after that."

"Thank you," Toshiya said.

"Yes, the Detective Boys are on the case!" Genta said.

With that, they ran out of the school and towards Toshiya's house. In front of it was a police car.

"That's my house," Toshiya said.

"Oooh, it's a police car!" Genta said. Ayumi, him, and Mitsuhiko ran towards the car in glee.

Ai nudged Mai. "Since you so childish, why don't you run with them, too?" Ai asked.

"I really need to take a break from running around," was her sister's reply.

The kids started inspecting the car and talking about food. Then, the door to the house opened.

"Well, ma'am, if something happens, give us a call," a police officer said walking out of the house with his partner.

"Thank you," the woman said.

"Thank you for your hard work!" Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta said as they walked through the gate.

"Toshiya," his mother said. "Are these your friends?" He nodded.

"Sorry for intruding," everyone said.

"Please, come in," she said. "Toshiya, should we bring snacks?"

"No, that's okay, we won't be staying for long," Conan said.

"I see . . . I'll be in the kitchen," she said walking away.

"Sorry, my mother's mind is full of my brother's case," Toshiya said talking about his depressed mother.

"I can tell. Now, let's go to your brother's room," Conan said.

"It's cleaned up nicely," Genta commented when he steeped into the room.

"We're going to look for clues here?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Yeah," Mai said putting her bag on the floor and everyone followed suit.

Everybody started looking around except Ai who was minding her business. Mitsuhiko and Genta found air shoes, much to Conan's dismay as they began fawning over them.

"Well, now we know that his brother knows a lot about name brands," Mitsuhiko said.

"Is your brother that type of person?" Conan asked.

"I don't know, but those shoes were a gift from my uncle in America," Toshiya said. "I have a pair, as well."

Genta sighed and collapsed onto the bed. "Hey Conan, we can't find anything. Are you sure he didn't run away?"

"Yeah, this wallet is your brother's right?" Conan asked. The boy nodded.

"If that was the case, your brother would have at least bring his wallet with him," Mai said.

"Then, my brother."

"He was either involved in an accident or involved in some incident," Conan finished.

Ayumi then started to laugh. "Who drew these funny pictures?" she asked.

"Picasso," Ai said.

"Yeah, it's Picasso's portrait of the crying woman!" Mitsuhiko said.

"They're all copies," Conan commented.

"They look like the real thing!" Mitsuhiko said.

"My brother drew all of these," Toshiya said. "My brother was always good at mimicking other people's drawings in the high school art club."

"Could they have kidnapped him and forced him to draw pictures?" Genta asked.

"It's possible. They'd switch the real thing, then-"

Mitsuhiko was interrupted when Conan said, "No, that's not it either. His strokes are firm, but his coloring and touch are no where close. It still isn't at the level of a counterfeit. And if they kidnapped him for money, then they would have taken you instead of your brother, a high schooler."

"But this picture is the most unsettling," Mai commented.

"Huh? I've seen him before," Ayumi commented.

"It's Natsumei Souseki," Ai said.

"Yeah, my brother is a huge fan of Souseki," Toshiya said. "He loved that picture so much that he put it in the city exhibition," he said proudly. "But it was a mimick, so people came and only said bad things about it. The only one who complimented was a weird woman."

"A weird woman?" Conan asked.

"A woman wearing a hat with a wide rim, dressed in full black from head to toe," toshiya said.

Conan's Black Organization senses popped up. He grabbed Toshiya by his shoulders and shook him. "When was that? When did you meet that woman?" he demanded.

"About ten days ago," Toshiya said.

"Were there any men in black with the woman?" Conan asked.

"Yeah," the boys nodded. "Two of them."

'What?' Mai thought.

'It's not them,' Ai thought.

Ai put a hand on Mai's shoulder and shook her head. "It's not them," she whispered. Mai sighed.

"Good."

"What's wrong, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked.

"Hey, take me to the places around here your brother likes to go," Conan said. "His wallet and his school stuff are all on his desk. His bike was at the front door. There is a high chance that your brother was called somewhere around here and taken away."

"I get it, if we investigate the nearby area," Mitsuhiko said.

"We might be able to find something," Genta finished.

"Come on, hurry," Conan said grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him out of the room.

After hours of searching, Ayumi got thirsty, so she entered a convenience store. Conan was watching a man pay 1000 yen for a pack of cigarettes and got suspicious.

"All for one pack of cigarettes?" Conan asked. "How strange."

"Maybe he had no change," Genta said holding a pack of pocky.

"If he didn't have change, he could have bought it in the vending machine outside. There's no need for him to wait in line at the register," Conan said.

"The one he wanted was probably sold out," Mitsuhiko said.

Conan looked at the cashier. "Hey, could you let me see that 1000 yen bill that the man gave you?" Conan asked in a cute voice, but then switched to an angry one and said. "Just let me see it!"

"Hey!" the woman said as Conan took the bill.

'There's no watermark!' he thought. "So that man really did," Conan said.

The cashier snatched the bill from Conan's hand. "What's wrong with this kid?" she asked annoyed.

"Conan, what's gotten in to you?" Mitsuhiko asked. Mai tried to stifle her laughter.

Conan jumped from the counter. "Get the police, that's a counterfeit bill," Conan said running out. He started to follow the man.

When the kids caught up to him, he said, "The man couldn't use the bill in the vending machine, so he made one which could deceive the human eye."

"But that has nothing to do with my brother's disappearance," Toshiya said.

"It has lots to do with it," Mai said. "If your brother could draw Natsume Souseki, then how doesn't it have nothing to do with your brother."

"Come to think of it, he's on the 1000 yen bill," Ayumi said.

"Exactly," Mai said.

"Then, my brother . . ."

"He was targeted for his drawing skills and is confined to some place, forced to help make counterfeits," Conan said.

"I can't say that man is it right now, but maybe he was with those men in black who shrunk my body with the drugs," Conan said.

"Shrunk your body?" Mai asked loudly and clearly, snapping Conan out of his phase. Ai was glaring at him.

"Gotcha! Just kidding, just kidding! I just wanted to around with your heads," he said. 'But I can't have them involved in this case. Especially the Miyanos,' he thought. He grabbed a transmitter and stuck it to the counterfeit.

He ran towards the man and said, "Hey, this 1000 yen bill is your's, ne?" Conan asked. The man turned around and snatched it from his hand.

"See, he dropped the money and I was going to give it back to him," Conan said to the Detective boys.

'Very convincing, Kudo,' Ai thought sarcastically.

"How boring," Ayumi said.

"But what are we going to do to find his brother?" Genta asked.

"It's getting dark," Ayumi said.

"It looks like we'll have to come back again tomorrow," Mitsuhiko said.

"Then you guys go to Toshiya-kun's house to pick up your backpacks. I have a place I need to stop by at first," Conan said.

"Catch up with us as fast as you can, okay?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, later," Conan said. He turned on the transmitter and thought, 'Okay, I got him!'

He ran to a newspaper stand and found out that the man used the bill. After finding out that the man went on the subway, Conan got a ticket and ran into the station.

'So, he got the 320 yen ticket,' Conan thought. 'Daitoma station.'

When he got into a real estate agency, he saw that the kids were following him.

"H-how did you find me?"

"Do you think we would fall for your tricks everytime? We were told by Haibara-san," Mitsuhiko said pointing to Ai.

"She said that you were trying to get rid of us to investigate on your own," Ayumi said.

'Damn it Miyano,' Conan glared at Ai and then Mai.

Mai put up both hands. "I said nothing," she said.

"Umm," Toshiya asked the man. "Are there any novelists living around here?"

"Novelist? Where did that come from?" Conan asked.

"After my brother's disappearance, he did call home once," Toshiya said.

"What?" Mai asked.

"You should have told us earlier!" Genta said.

"The one who picked up the phone was my grandmother. She's got a bad ear, and my brother was talking fast, so she couldn't tell what he was saying," Toshiya said. "The only words she got were that he was with a bunch of people like Souseki."

"With a bunch of people like Souseki?" Conan asked.

"Did you tell that to the police?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Of course, but no matter how much they searched, they couldn't find anyone like that. They said that it was either my grandma heard wrong, or it was a prank call or something . . ." Toshiya trailed off.

"But your brother is a fan of Souseki, right?" Ayumi asked.

"Then maybe, there's nothing to worry about," Genta said.

"But my brother was quivering and hung up in the middle," Toshiya said.

"Well, there is a person like Souseki living close by. He's the owner of a book store around the corner and his nickname is 1000 yen bill," the real estate agent said.

"Thank you!" Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi said.

"Please take us there," they said pulling the man with them.

"No, you shouldn't . . . at least not that old man," he said.

"Wha?"

"Damn you! What do you mean 1000 yen bill?" an old man screamed. Bystanders ran away from the entrance of the store. "What are they doing? Don't make fun of adults! 1000 yen . . . . he isn't that cheap! Why isn't Natsume Souseki on the 10,000 yen bill?" he asked when he sat down on his chair after chasing out the Detective Boys minus Ai.

"Wow, that was scary," Ayumi said.

"That's why I told you not to go," the real estate agent said.

"What's up with the old man?" Genta asked.

"He's suspicious," Mitsuhiko said crossing his arms.

"No, this bookstore probably has nothing to do with it," Conan said. "I checked the books and its storage, but there weren't any machines used for printing counterfeit money."

"Speaking of printers, the newspaper company in front of the station was putting in a new one recently," the agent said.

"Newspaper company?" Conan asked.

"Look, that newspaper company beside the police station on the third floor," he pointed. "We used to deal with that area, too about two years ago."

"What did those people look like?" Conan asked.

"The president was a woman who wore a black hat with a broad rim, dressed in black," he said.

"But what they print isn't counterfeit money, but this city's information. They wouldn't print that next to a police station," the man said. "Well, it's like that. You kids should stop playing detective and go home."

"Hey, could that newspaper company," Ayumi asked.

"But that has nothing to do with Souseki," Mitshiko said.

"Rinse thy mouth with rock, and pillow they head above the flow," Conan recited. "It's a famous quote from Souseki. Meaning strangeness. Usually, you rinse your mouth with the flowing water and use a rock as a pillow, right?"

"If you turn it around, then that means that you're a different person," Mai said. "Like usually, when people make counterfeits, they would want to avoid attention and be somewhere far away from a city, but they placed it at a crowded place next to the police station."

"At first, it's strange, but there's no better place to avoid suspicion by the police," Conan said. "Toshiya-kun's brother was probably trying to tell us this."

"Then, my brother," Toshiya said.

"He's probably in that newspaper company," Ai said.

When the kids began to confront the police, Conan and Mai slipped off.

He dialed Megure's number on the phone. "So that's what you're doing," Mai said.

Conan nodded. "Megure-keibu, there's a case of counterfeit money printing in a newspaper company near the Daitoma station."

"What! Counterfeit money? Is this true, Shinichi-kun?" Megure asked.

"Yes, I don't have any evidence, but most likely. Also, when you move in, please be careful. The culprit will most likely use a hostage as a shield," Conan said in his Shinichi voice.

He hung up. "A woman in black, ne?" Conan asked.

"That's true, but she's probably not from the Black Organization," Mai said.

"Why is that?" Conan asked.

"Unless they hired someone else, there haven't been any women matching this description in the robbery section. Although this isn't a case of robbery, some of the, handled these types of things. Ask Shiho if you're not sure. She's higher up in the Black Organization than me," Mai said.

They ran back to find no one there. "No way! They couldn't have gone!" Conan sighed. "Isn't your sister supposed to stop them?"

"That probably won't work. Genta-kun is way too stubborn," Mai said. "Let's go."

They opened the door to the building and ran up the stairs slowly. When they reached the door, they sighed in relief that they were safe. Then, there was the sound of a gun loading and the feeling of cold metal on Mai's head.

Cold sweat dropped from her face. "You detective game has come to an end, youngsters," a man said.

Mai closed her eyes and then heard a thump behind her. "K-Kudo-kun?" she whispered. She turned behind her and saw a man on the floor unconscious. She took a deep breath and said thanks.

"No problem," Conan said grabbing the man's gun and turning on his kick force amplifying shoes.

"Going to kick it?" Mai asked and Conan nodded.

"No!" they heard from through the door. "Conan-kun and Mai-chan can't be dead!" they heard Ayumi say.

"Kuso, they got caught," Conan said.

"Mind if I help you?" Mai asked also turning on her shoes.

"No," Conan smirked. Just as they opened the door, a gun was pointed at Ayumi. Conan smirked and kicked the gun towards the woman's hand and the gun was knocked out of it.

"Who's there?" she asked. The door creaked open all the way showing two figures leaning against each wall.

"The same as a rocking doll? Don't make me laugh!" Conan said.

"The reason why Fukuzawa Yukichi's eye is missing is just because his artist got hurt," Mai said.

"What?" the woman asked.

"That white bearded man with his arm hanging from the neck is the real artist, ne?" Mai asked.

"Your artist was injured just before he completed his work, so you put Toshiya-kun's brother in place in a hurry," Conan said. "You took a notice of his artistic skill at the exhibit, called him out with some sweet talk, and then confined him here."

"The inks next to the printer and the powder ink on the table, as well as the wire on the table. If you were preparing things like these, you were planning to use them in machines this time, which are hard to tell by the eyes, as it is," Mai said.

"In banks, arcades, casino's change machine's, and change them into real money," Conan said.

"By the time they found out, you would have ran somewhere far away," Mai said. "Right, onee-san in the black hat?"

"Who are you two?" she asked.

They revealed themselves in front of the woman. "Haibara Mai," Mai said.

"And Edogawa Conan," Conan said.

"Just detectives," both of them said at the same time.

"Conan-kun, Mai-chan, you're alive!" Ayumi said.

Ai sighed and smiled to herself. "I knew you two weren't dead," she said.

"Impossible! Inuyama dealt with you earlier!" the woman in black said.

Mai grabbed the man and pulled him onto the floor. "The fat man is named Inuyama, huh?" Conan asked. "Sorry, but I put him to sleep with my tranquilizer."

"That's not nice, Conan-kun," Mai chastised lightly.

"Heh," Conan said.

"Tranquilizer?" the woman asked.

Conan and Mai took out two metal containers and positioned them in front of them. "Oh, and the object I hit you with earlier was Inuyama-san's gun," Conan said nonchalantly. "I kicked it and hit you with it."

"You . . . kicked it?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, with these kick force amplifying shoes," Mai said.

At once, both children kicked the cans at full force and brought down the woman's henchmen.

She quickly ran back to get her gun, but Ai got there first. She held the gun and the woman in black gasped.

Ai shot the gun and it hit the window a centimeter from her face. Conan stared in shock at the girl. It was normal for organization members to use guns, but she shot accurately so that it would miss the woman.

The sound of glass breaking made the woman slide to the floor, her hat fell off and she looked traumatized.

"H-Haibara-san . . ." Conan trailed off.

Ai shot him a look that said, 'What the hell, Kudo?'

"That was awesome, Haibara!" Genta said.

"Too awesome," Mitsuhiko said.

"That was the first time I've ever seen a real gun!" Ayumi said.

Ai looked at them oddly. 'They almost got killed and they praise me for shooting a gun?' she thought. 'They have problems.'

'This girl,' Conan thought.

"Imouto, don't do that next time! You could get hurt!" Mai said.

Ai shrugged, still holding on to the gun.

"Well, in that case . . .," Mitsuhiko said.

Toshiya hugged his brother and started a family reunion until Megure came up and arrested the woman.

"To stumble in such a small mountain like this, you got careless," Conan said. "Well, I guess you'll be telling all your secrets to the police about the Organization that's behind your back."

"What organization?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb. You have one too, ne? A codename like Gin or Vodka," Conan said.

"Gin? Vodka? Sorry, but I stopped drinking quite a while ago," she said and walked away.

"She's the famous counterfeit moneymaker the "Silver Fox"" Megure said.

Conan started laughing nervously. 'So Miyano Akemi was right,' he thought looking at the girl who was smiling at him.

"I told you," she whispered.

Conan crossed his arms and sighed. He was embarrassed, to say the least. He had mistaken a counterfeit maker with a person from the Black Organization.

In thirty minutes, everybody was walking home. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko already got to their houses, yet Conan, Ai, and Mai were walking back together. Ai was wiping away the last of her fake tears.

"So this was why you were so happy yesterday," Conan said to Mai. "Your sister came back."

"Of course! Did you know how worried I was?" Mai asked.

"Not really," Conan said.

"Well, maybe it's because you don't have siblings. You wouldn't know when things the closest to your heart are taken away from you forever," Ai said. "When I heard that nee-chan was dead, I didn't know what to think anymore. I actually brought the drug with me so that I could kill myself. Luckily, it didn't happen and Hakase found me."

"You were going to kill yourself?" Conan asked.

"I lost everything. My parents, my life . . . when I thought that I lost my sister, it was over," Ai said. "But I shouldn't worry about that, now. I should just stay focused on finding an antidote to the drug."

"Oh," Conan said.

They walked in silence to Agasa's house were he was taking a shower, but they didn't know.

Mai sighed and stepped forward. "Guys, I'm going to see where Hakase is. Stay here," she said and walked away leaving Conan and Ai in the living room.

There was an awkward until Mai got back and flopped onto the sofa. "It seems like nothing happened," she said.

When there was no answer, she looked up.

"Uhh . . . Conan started. "Remind me why I'm here again."

The girls looked at him before hearing the creaking of a door opening.

* * *

><p>Ooh, what happened? Who opened the door? Mai, though not showing it, is troubled, but by what? Where in the world is Akai? Find out next chapter!<p>

Please review! See you next time!


End file.
